1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic novelty items, and more particularly to electronic devices which generate a two-dimensional image from a one-dimensional column of light sources.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are a large variety of novelty applications, such as toys, promotions, advertising, safety, information displays, etc., where being able to attract attention is important. The public's attention to many attention-getting techniques is generally short-lived. Thus, there is a constant need for new novelty applications.
Bell, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,470,044 developed a technique for producing a two-dimensional image from a single column of LED's to an observer subject to saccadic eye movements. In this device, the column of LED's was stationary and blinked at a frequency specifically set to produce a two-dimensional image from the saccadic eye movements of the observer. However, the device was not designed to be used in connection with a moving column of lights and was too expensive to be used in connection with many novelty applications.